


Chocolate Boy

by Danbel



Category: FF XV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbel/pseuds/Danbel
Summary: Noctis, el príncipe de Lucis, ingresa por primera vez en un instituto, y allí conoce a Prompto Argentum, cuya carismática figura lo tiene absolutamente fascinado. Pero, ¿es Prompto tan perfecto como parece, o esconde algún secreto?
Kudos: 3





	Chocolate Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que iba a ser un fanfic más animado, pero no ha podido ser ^^U

Noctis desvió la mirada y reprimió un suspiro. El maldito Prompto Argentum volvía a ligar descaradamente frente a la cara del profesor, y éste hacía la vista gorda. Había estado observando la escena hasta que su cerebro consideró que ya no podía soportarlo más: conocía bien aquella sonrisa sumisa, aquel toqueteo nervioso de pelo: la chica estaba absolutamente fascinada con las atenciones del estudiante rubio, que le sonreía descaradamente y le guiñaba un ojo cómplice mientras hablaba con ella de la forma más distendida del mundo, como si estuvieran en una cafetería, en vez de en clase. Para él, conectar con la gente era tan sencillo como respirar, y eso era algo que Noctis envidiaba. Al principio pensó que era por su incapacidad de hacer amigos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era más complicado que eso.  
Argentum era un estudiante becado, de familia plebeya que no podía permitirse estudiar en una institución tan elitista como la que regentaba Noctis, príncipe de Lucis, desde hacía seis meses. Su padre había decidido que para superar lo que él consideraba “timidez” le vendría bien abandonar el antiguo método de tutorías personalizadas e ingresar en un instituto privado. Noctis había tenido poco que decir al respecto, aunque nunca se imaginó que el sistema fuera tan diferente de sus expectativas. Imaginaba un lugar sobrio, estricto y silencioso, y en cambio se había encontrado con aulas animadas, llenas de estudiantes en plena explosión hormonal, que se relacionaban y hacían fiestas los fines de semana en sus dormitorios donde corría el alcohol, el tabaco y el sexo como si tal cosa. Por supuesto, y al ser de la realeza, inmediatamente había llamado la atención de su grupo, pero él había esquivado educadamente cada una de sus preguntas, y declinado con asombrosa destreza cada invitación para ir a ésta u otra fiesta. Y así, poco a poco, el grupo lo había ido dejando a su aire, y Noctis se había encontrado como antes: solo, aunque rodeado de gente.

Pero es que Prompto se las apañaba para ser un estudiante modélico, aunque Noctis, que llevaba meses fijándose en él, sabía bien que apenas abría un libro, y que lo que jugaba a su favor era su asombrosa capacidad de exposición, y su memoria. No tenía reparos en dar una charla frente a la clase, y siempre lo hacía con propiedad, como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando, tanto daba que el tema fuera mecánica o la preparación de un soufflé. Tenía carisma y sabía granjearse la simpatía de los profesores, de alguna manera librándose siempre de cualquier reprimenda. Cuando estaba en una habitación, siempre se las apañaba para que la gente terminase orbitando alrededor de él, los chicos riéndose con sus bromas y anécdotas y las chicas halagadas por sus piropos. Noctis, que era lo suficientemente masoquista como para asistir a algunas de las fiestas al aire libre que organizaba el colegio, lo observaba desde un rincón, fascinado por su tono de voz, su cadencia, sus expresiones corporales y hasta su forma de vestir, tan personal y definida. Se imaginaba siendo un chico igual que él, y comprendía que eran como dos mundos aparte. Que él nunca podría ser como era Prompto.

Sonó la campana, y Noctis salió de sus ensoñaciones, recogiendo los libros y mirando automáticamente hacia aquella esquina de la clase, donde vio cómo Prompto se levantaba y acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica, antes de darse la vuelta para desaparecer. Noctis se mordió el labio y esperó un momento antes de salir.  
Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar entre ambos, y de alguna manera, eso le molestaba. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera que había un muro entre él y el resto del mundo, mientras que para Prompto era tan sencillo conseguir lo que quería? No hacía ni dos semanas que lo había descubierto, por casualidad, con la cara metida entre las piernas de una chica, detrás de las escaleras principales del edificio. Estaba seguro de que lo habían visto, aunque también de que en aquel momento tenían cosas mejores que hacer que detenerse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias. 

Noctis tardó un momento más en abandonar el aula y torció en dirección a los lavabos, un lugar que no había pisado desde que entró al instituto, debido al coronavirus. Inspiró hondo y, cediendo a un súbito impulso interior, abrió la puerta con la intención de utilizarlos, imaginando que, si Ignis llegaba a enterarse de ello, le daría un ataque.

Distraído por la falta de luz, tardó un segundo en encontrar el interruptor y darse cuenta del grupo de muchachos que rodeaba a alguien, en la pared del fondo. Noctis se quedó de una pieza, en la entrada, al darse cuenta de que eran tres estudiantes de último curso y de Prompto Argentum, situado en el centro. Su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando descubrió que el chico se hallaba desnudo, y que los tres jóvenes trataban de decidir quién de ellos sería el primero en…

— ¡Joder! ¿Quién coño ha dejado la puerta abierta? Y encima es el principito; nos va a delatar a todos—dijo el más alto y corpulento de los tres, un joven moreno con barba de pocos días.  
—No creo—respondió el segundo, uno delgado pero fuerte que llevaba rastas hasta los hombros, y que Noctis sabía que era popular por cómo jugaba al baloncesto.  
—Si queréis, lo echo—intervino el tercero de ellos, un chico pelirrojo de mirada amenazante, que miraba a Noctis a los ojos, calculando sus posibilidades. El príncipe dio un paso atrás.  
—Dejadlo en paz—dijo Prompto, mirando directamente a Noctis—. Es inofensivo; no abrirá la boca…  
—Más le vale—respondió el de la barba de pocos días. Luego, dándose cuenta de que el príncipe estaba demasiado perplejo como para decir nada, perdió todo interés y se giró para agarrar a Prompto por la muñeca:  
—Di… ¿cuánto por un completo sin condón?  
—Ya te he dicho que eso no es negociable—respondió el rubio, con total tranquilidad.  
—La última vez dijiste que podríamos grabarlo si pagábamos más—lo presionó el pelirrojo, agarrándolo por el trasero.  
—Por hoy es suficiente con que tengamos un espectador—replicó Prompto, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. La próxima vez, ya veremos…  
—Pero esta vez yo terminaré dentro; es mi turno—les advirtió el pelirrojo.  
—Lo que sea; démonos prisa antes de que venga alguien más—se impacientó el alto de las rastas— ¡Eh, príncipe! —gritó, alzando una mano—. Si te vas a quedar ahí pasmado, cierra el pestillo, ¿quieres?

Noctis, que sentía que toda la sangre del cuerpo se había ido de vacaciones, hizo lo que le pedían sin siquiera mirar la puerta. Simplemente, alargó el brazo y manipuló la pieza metálica hasta escuchar el chasquido que indicaba que había quedado bloqueada. Aquella fue la señal mágica para que Prompto Argentum, el chico carismático que tenía encandilada a media escuela, se arrodillara delante de tres tíos que se habían bajado los pantalones y comenzara a repartir mamadas como si lo hubiera estado haciendo desde siempre, o al menos eso le pareció a Noctis, que no daba crédito a su maestría, ni a su total falta de escrúpulos. La escena se sucedió salpicada de gemidos y gruñidos varios mientras que Prompto pasaba de uno a otro, combinando movimientos varios, y no se detuvo hasta que los chicos culminaron sobre su rostro. O al menos dos de ellos, porque el tercero, el pelirrojo, lo levantó por los brazos y, sin mediar palabra, le dio la vuelta e hizo que apoyara las palmas de las manos contra la pared. A continuación, introdujo los dedos en su trasero en lo que a Noctis le pareció un mal intento de preparación para el sexo, y lo agarró por las caderas:

—Que no se te olvide lo más importante, fiera…—ronroneó Prompto, dándose la vuelta y pasándole un condón al pelirrojo. Éste se lo arrebató de las manos y comenzó a manipularlo, fastidiado.  
—No hay manera de engañarte, chocolate boy—lo oyó decir Noctis. Una suave carcajada de Prompto dio paso a su respuesta:  
—Puede que me arda el culo, pero todavía me funciona el cerebro…

Noctis habría dado lo que fuera por poder coordinar precisamente aquel órgano con su mano para volver a abrir la puerta de los lavabos y salir de allí, ahorrándose tener que ver cómo el pelirrojo lo embestía contra la pared y terminaba en su interior, con testigos de por medio y jadeos más que lascivos por parte de ambos participantes. Pero, desafortunadamente, no pudo lograrlo y se quedó hasta el final, justo cuando, saliendo del ensalmo, oyó que uno de los chicos le gritaba:

—¡Eh, Noctis! ¡Abre de una puta vez!

El príncipe no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se dio la vuelta y giró el pestillo, librando a la puerta de su bloqueo y saliendo el primero de ellos, apresurándose a través del corredor, ahora vacío. Continuó apretando el paso a través del campus, hasta llegar al parking y localizar su limusina, dentro de la cual le esperaba Ignis, su consejero. El chico lo saludó escuetamente, sin ser apenas consciente de que entraba en el vehículo y se sentaba, mirando por la ventana. Durante todo el trayecto que distaba desde el instituto al palacio fue con la cabeza vacía de pensamientos, su cerebro haciendo descomunales esfuerzos por asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar, y así continuó durante el resto de la tarde, y hasta que se fue a la cama.

Noctis dejó el libro que había intentado leer sin éxito para distraerse sobre la mesilla de noche y apagó la lámpara, acomodando con un suspiro de alivio la cabeza sobre la almohada. En su mente continuaba escuchando los gemidos de aquellos chicos, y no dejaba de ver los gestos de Prompto, mientras los atendía alternativamente. Recordó su expresión antes de darle el condón al pelirrojo, y los ruidos que hacía al ser penetrado, y le pareció que realmente estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. El grupo había hablado de pagarle, por lo que era bastante posible que Prompto cobrase por sus servicios, tal vez para ayudar a pagarse los estudios. Noctis tragó saliva, y recordó con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro que se había excitado contemplando la escena. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que no podía engañarse ante aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que variaban desde la decepción al deseo: realmente le gustaba Prompto, pero jamás habría imaginado que utilizara sus encantos para hacer algo como aquello. Y, además, con hombres.

Noctis fue apenas consciente de que llevaba un rato acariciando su erección bajo las sábanas, y para cuando lo hizo, su deseo pudo más que su vergüenza, de modo que aceleró los movimientos de su mano, sin dejar de imaginar que era Prompto el que se lo hacía, y no tardó en desbordarse en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Sintiéndose sucio y a la vez liberado, el chico se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente asistió al instituto como todos los días, pero apenas le prestó atención a Prompto. Se obligó a centrarse en las clases, y a no buscarlo con la mirada, aunque escuchara risitas procedentes de los pupitres de la primera fila. Incluso cuando durante un descanso entre clases el joven rubio se puso a hablar en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría, el príncipe agachó la cabeza y se peleó con un problema de matemáticas. Subir el volumen de la canción que sonaba en aquel momento en su móvil lo ayudó, pero los números le flotaban en los ojos, y no quería llegar al punto en que pareciera que estaba luchando por ignorar lo obvio, que en aquel momento pasaba por las carcajadas que daban algunos alumnos de la primera fila, divertidos con una de las anécdotas que estaba contando Prompto.

A media mañana, Noctis eligió un rincón solitario del patio y se sentó a tomar el almuerzo, ignorando una vez más al resto del mundo. Normalmente se hubiera sentado en los bancos en mitad del patio, donde socializaba gran parte de la clase, pero no le apetecía reírse ni participar en ninguna ridícula discusión, porque no estaba de humor. Lo único que quería era olvidar cuanto antes lo que había visto, para poder seguir con su vida en paz. Estaba claro que Prompto le gustaba, sí, pero el mundo no se acababa por eso. Lo superaría, como había superado tantas otras cosas. Porque era obvio que él no era alguien que…

—Sí que eres escurridizo—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Noctis reprimió un respingo y se dio la vuelta, alzando la cabeza para ver la figura que le tapaba el sol: Prompto.  
—Me gusta comer en paz—contestó, tratando de sonar educado— ¿Querías algo?  
—Saber si me aborreces después de lo que viste ayer en los lavabos—respondió Prompto, sin rodeos. El chico se sentó a su lado, y Noctis le hizo un hueco, desconcertado ante su pregunta.  
—Si lo que te preocupa es que me vaya de la lengua con otros estudiantes, puedes quedarte tranquilo—le aseguró, digiriendo la mirada hacia el horizonte.  
—Ya sé que eres una tumba—se apresuró a aclarar Prompto, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Tampoco es que te relaciones con demasiada gente por aquí, de todas formas—hizo una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos; Noctis tragó saliva—. Como te decía, lo único que quiero saber es si me has cogido asco después de lo que viste ayer…  
—No—dijo Noctis—. Aunque no alcanzo a comprender por qué te preocupa lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir al respecto—añadió, sin poder evitarlo. Prompto se encogió de hombros.  
—Me caes bien—dijo simplemente, restregando la puntera del zapato contra la arena del patio. Noctis soltó una carcajada nerviosa.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado? ¿Cero? —preguntó, sarcástico.  
—Tú eres el que evita toda posibilidad de interacción—le recordó el chico, poniendo el dedo en la llaga—. Al principio pensé que era porque, al ser un príncipe, te creías por encima de los demás, pero luego me di cuenta de que no es eso—hizo otra pausa—. Sencillamente, continúas buscando tu sitio... —Noctis se lo quedó mirando, tratando de analizar el significado de sus palabras. Después de un momento, agitó la cabeza y preguntó:  
— ¿Por qué te llaman "chocolate boy"? —ahora fue el turno del chico rubio para carcajearse.  
—Una vez utilicé condones de chocolate, y me pusieron el mote…—respondió, entre risas—. Los más guays de la escuela siempre tenemos un apodo, ya sabes…—Noctis puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Ya; yo soy "el principito"—le devolvió—: Muy originales.  
—Podría ser peor—contestó Prompto, todavía sonriente. Noctis no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que se quedó mirando al grupo de estudiantes que había en el patio. Así estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que el príncipe volvió a preguntar:  
— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por dinero?  
—En parte—respondió el aludido, sin dar más explicaciones. Luego, dirigió a Noctis una mirada conciliadora: —Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.  
— ¿Por qué? —se extrañó él. Un par de días antes habría dado lo que fuera por ser importante para Prompto, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.  
—Porque eres el único que no busca algo de mí; ni influencias, ni favores, ni mamadas—respondió, con una sonrisa, esta vez triste.  
—¿Qué clase de influencias podría necesitar alguien como yo? —inquirió Noctis, en tono agridulce.  
—No todo puede conseguirse con dinero, como ya sabes—le recordó Prompto, palmeándole en el hombro. Noctis calló, porque sabía que tenía razón.  
—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Somos amigos? —le insistió el rubio.  
—La palabra "amigo" se usa con demasiada ligereza—hizo notar el príncipe—. De momento, mejor dejémoslo en "conocidos"—añadió. Prompto volvió a sonreír.  
—Eres duro de pelar—le dijo, levantándose—. Está bien; "conocidos" por ahora, pero…—tomó su mano y la apretó enérgicamente—. Estoy seguro de que antes de que acabe el semestre, ya habremos actualizado el concepto…


End file.
